


Under the Mistletoe

by Cartecka



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartecka/pseuds/Cartecka
Summary: Kara has a little fun with the mistletoe as Lena tries to work.





	

Lena doesn’t know who to blame. She knows that it wasn’t Kara because her face lights up with joy and surprise when they finally leave their room on December first. Alex probably had something to do with it since she knows how to get into Kara’s apartment but it doesn’t really seem like her style. Maybe James and Winn talked her into it. Regardless of whose fault it is, Lena feels her inner grinch bubbling up inside her when she sees how Kara’s apartment has been decorated.

There are so many lights. Even though there is sunlight streaming in the windows, they are lit and twinkling and Lena can only think about how much of a waste of energy it is. There’s a tree crammed into the corner, already shedding needles all over the floor. There are ribbons and stockings and Lena is going to murder whoever decided that it would be a good idea to put little bowls of red, green, and silver kisses all over the room. As soon as Kara gets into them she’s going to be like a toddler on a sugar rush.

“Lena!” Kara says happily. “Did you do this? For me?”

For a second, Lena wants to take credit. She wants to take credit for anything that will make Kara smile like that, but she knows better. Lying is not a good way to maintain a relationship.

“Are you kidding me? I would never,” she says. “This is… a lot.”

“I didn’t hear anyone come in,” Kara says and her voice is so full of awe that Lena is immediately jealous.

“It was probably your sister,” Lena says and Kara snorts.

“Yeah, no way. My sister hates Christmas. I mean, she doesn’t hate it, but she thinks it’s all over the top, you know? She likes being with family and she likes presents but she doesn’t like going all out with decorations. Who else could have done this?”

“I don’t know,” Lena says.

Kara goes on to mumble about all of the other people it could have been. Lena hears James's name and Winn's and even Lucy's but Kara can't seem to figure it out either. Lena just sits on the couch and watches her. Before meeting Kara, Lena had grown cynical. So many people had condemned her for what her brother had done without taking time to get to know her, she’d come to believe that people would always assume the worst in others. She had forgotten that there were still people like Kara out there, who believed the best in others and it always thrilled her to watch Kara see the beauty in the world around her. Watching her twirl around and take in all of the decorations, Lena has never felt luckier.

Suddenly, Kara pauses in her puppy-like excitement as something above Lena’s head catches her eye. Lena looks up in time to see green leaves before Kara is pushing her backwards on to the couch and kissing her.

There are a lot of things Lena will complain about — how long it will take to take all of this down, how the needles from the tree will get everywhere, how Kara will be impossible to control once she has chocolate in her — but this is not one of them. She lets Kara settle on top of her before really kissing her back.

Kara likes kissing, maybe more than she likes anything else, and it had been a strange adjustment to Lena when they first started dating because Kara would never initiate sex, though she was always a willing participant when Lena wanted her to be. Lena was used to people wanting to get in her pants at all times, at first she had been worried that Kara didn't find her attractive. That insecurity had faded pretty quickly because Kara loved handing out compliments, but Kara's attitude towards sex hadn't changed. At the end of the day, Lena was pretty sure Kara would be content with just kissing her forever. Not that Lena would mind in the slightest.

She runs her hands up along the bare skin of Kara’s arms under her loose t-shirt before reaching her shoulders and pulling her in closer. Kara smiles into the kiss and obliges immediately. Lena sighs slightly into Kara’s mouth as her hands tighten around Lena’s waist. It strikes Lena how warm and happy and comfortable she is right now with most of Kara’s weight bearing down on her. She never wants to move.

Of course, the universe conspires against her. She vaguely hears a phone buzzing. She’s pretty sure it’s not hers but if it is, it must be an emergency because she didn’t bring her work phone to Kara’s the night before. Only three people have her personal phone number. One of them is on top of her, the other is her mother, and the last one is Jess, her secretary, instructed to use the number only in dire emergencies.

She pulls away a little.

“Kara is that my phone?”

Kara pouts and looks towards the bed room where they both left their phones. Lena knows she’s using her x-ray vision to see which one is vibrating.

“No,” she says. “It’s mine. I should go get it. I think it’s Alex.”

Lena hates herself a little bit for bringing it up, especially when Kara gets up and Lena suddenly feels very cold. She hears Kara pick up and she can hear the way her pitch changes and she stumbles over her words. It means that she’s probably trying to explain to Alex what she’d interrupted. Lena laughs softly to herself.

While Kara talks to her sister, Lena gets up and starts to make breakfast. Kara is a wonderful, capable, beautiful woman who really, really, really cannot cook. At all. Which honestly makes no sense considering the amount she eats. Luckily, Lena is a very good cook and is more than happy to make copious amounts of food for her garbage disposal of a girlfriend.

“Lena,” Kara says and Lena recognizes her tone instantly. She has to go and save the world.

“Go Kara. I’ll finish making breakfast. Don’t take too long.”

Kara smiles at her gratefully and presses a kiss into her cheek before vanishing in a blur of blue and red. Lena doesn’t have to wait long. In fact, it’s only twenty minutes before Kara is stumbling back in through the window. She’s a blur of motion as she changes back into her pajamas.

“Oh, you’re not getting dressed?” Lena asks as Kara walks back in and loads her plate full of pancakes.

“What? You’re not dressed. Plus, it’s Sunday. I have no responsibilities today, except to save the occasional cat in a tree so yes, I will be staying in my pjs.”

Kara looks like a four-year-old, sitting on the counter in her pajamas munching on bacon strops. Lena can’t help but smile.

“Fine, I won’t get dressed either. But I do have a bit of work to do.”

Kara pouts and Lena feels bad. It’s always like this. There’s always more to do and Lena gets tired of it but she loves L-Corp and she needs to keep it running to clear her name and to do some good in the world. And while Lena always feels awful, Kara is always supportive. Even if she does pout a little.

“Can I hang out while you work?”

It’s always a question because sometimes, when Lena really has to focus the answer is no. Kara is incredibly distracting even when she doesn’t mean to be, and often she does mean to be. She has a habit of curling up next to Lena and finding some part of her body to just touch, casually. Sometimes she’ll run a hand through Lena’s hair, other times she draw patterns on Lena’s lower back. If Lena doesn’t need both her hands, she will grab the free one and tangle their fingers together. It’s sweet and it always makes Lena’s heart speed up but it does not lend itself to productivity.

Lena thinks about it. She has a few emails to send and a couple phone calls to make, but they’re mostly routine. And Lena doesn’t want to be apart from Kara for longer than is absolutely necessary.

“Yeah, sure,” she says.

Once they’ve cleaned up Lena grabs her laptop and sits down on the couch where Kara has already made herself comfortable. Before she can even open up her laptop, Kara is pulling her into a kiss that Lena knows she should refuse but doesn’t have the self-control to. Instead it’s Kara who pulls away with a mischievous smile.

“Mistletoe,” she says glancing up above them.

“Are you going to kiss me every time we sit on this couch together?”

“Are you complaining?”

Lena shakes her head and tries to pretend she’s annoyed. It’s too hard when she can’t stop herself from smiling. Refusing to look at Kara, she opens up her laptop and starts working. Kara curls up next to her with a book and tucks her toes under Lena’s thigh. It’s something Lena does instinctively when her toes are cold but Kara is never cold which leads Lena to believe she does it just to feel closer to her.

Lena works dutifully for half an hour before she realizes that Kara hasn’t done anything to distract her, which is hugely out of character. She looks over to see that Kara has dropped her book onto her chest and is sleeping, her glasses askew. It’s cute and it takes all of Lena’s self control to turn back to her laptop instead of curling up against Kara’s chest.

She stays strong and finishes sending off her last email. Lena wishes she were done, wishes that she could just put her computer away and never think about anything again. But there is a very important business man in Japan waiting for a call so Lena stands up to go to Kara’s bedroom. She barely makes it to the door before she’s being pressed against the wall in the hall by a pair of very strong arms. When they'd first started dating, it would have startled her, but she's used to it now. While Kara will rarely, if ever, use her super strength to get Lena to kiss her, her superspeed is another matter entirely. It’s instinct at this point with Kara, and Lena doesn’t hesitate to slip her arms around Kara’s broad shoulders and kiss her.

It’s shorter than Lena wants it to be because Kara pulls away after a few seconds to giggle and press her face into the crook of Lena’s neck. Lena glances up and happens to see the mistletoe hanging on the ceiling above her.

“Did you move that?” she asks.

“No,” Kara says but she’s a terrible liar as always. Lena shakes her head and laughs.

“I have to make a phone call,” she says. “One phone call and then I’m all yours.”

Kara grumbles a little but moves so that Lena can step around her. Lena presses a kiss into her cheek and goes into the room to grab her cellphone. She dials up the number and sighs in frustration as she gets a secretary who speaks minimal English. Luckily, her reputation precedes her enough that all she needs to say is her name and the secretary is patching her through.

The conversation is boring. It’s only purpose is to set up a conference call later in the week but it takes much longer than it should because they exchange pleasantries for so long. Lena is tiredly listening to him tell her yet again how excited he is to work with her when there’s a blur and Kara is sitting next to her on the bed, grinning mischievously. Lena looks up, and sure enough the mistletoe is dangling from the ceiling.

“It’s the rules,” Kara whispers.

Lena sighs and leans forward to peck her on the lips. Kara pouts.

“More,” she whispers.

Lena shakes her head.

“Yes, I am looking forward to it to,” she says over the phone, though she’s not sure its the appropriate answer seeing as she missed the last thing he said. “Yes, I would love to discuss it with you at a later date.”

Kara lightly places a hand on Lena’s shoulder and pushes back gently. She could push Lena back easily if she wanted to, but for all of her brute strength, Kara makes it a point to never force Lena to do anything. For a second, Lena considers ignoring the non-verbal request but Kara’s eyes are glittering brightly in the sun streaming through her window and dammit if Lena isn’t weak for her. She lies back onto the bed.

“Yes, sir. I do think that’s a good idea. We will have to discuss it with the other partners.”

Kara crawls until she has a knee on either side of Lena’s hips and Lena does not mind at all when Kara has her like this. Kara leans down and presses kisses along the column of Lena’s neck. Lena curses her breath for speeding up. She knows that Kara can hear her heartbeat and she curses that too.

“Of course, I’m sure that we can work something out,” Lena says and so does her best to not come off breathless. She’s pretty sure she fails. Kara nips at the sensitive skin along her jaw, surprising Lena into yelping slightly.

“No, no, nothing is wrong. I- I do have to go though. We’ll talk more on Wednesday.”

As soon as he reciprocates her goodbye, Lena hangs up and throws her phone as far away as she can without breaking it. She threads her fingers into Kara’s hair and tugs lightly until Kara is kissing her.

“You can’t do that,” she complains, though she doesn’t mean it. Kara knows it and she just chuckles.

“Am I going to have to confiscate the mistletoe?”

Kara grins while she shakes her head.

“You know you don’t need mistletoe to get me to kiss you right?”

Kara responds only by kissing her again.


End file.
